Shut Me Up
by verbal acuity
Summary: NiouKiri - Kirihara pulls Niou out of class because he wanted something. Niou knew exactly what it was - oneshot. sequel to shut up.


**shut me up  
**by **with love - fred** (previously **collapse overture**)  
**disclaimer**: I don't own. sadly. ;o;  
**a/n**: well, it's been a while since I've written something, aan? and I was looong overdue for a sequel to "shut up", so, here it is! (it helps that I was spurred on by kirihara's 'akaku someru tsuki' song). enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Niou-senpai!"

The said boy let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the flood of complaints to come from his kouhai (as well as his teacher for the disruption). What was Kirihara doing anyway, skipping class? Niou Masaharu was _in his own class_ for once instead of bothering Yagyuu, and lo and behold, here comes little Akaya, Rikkai's baby to drag him away. Figures. His eyes closed, and he waited.

"Niou-senpai, Niou-senpai, Niou-_senpai_!"

He opened his eyes, only to see bright, apple-green -- did Marui lose his gum again? -- staring right back at him, maybe even through him. He had to hand it to Kirihara. The kid was fast.

"What is--" he began to speak, but the loud, angry voice of his teacher drowned his own voice out.

"Niou Masaharu, do you want to fail?" he asked, arms crossed, as the rest of the class turned to see the trickster and his _kouhai_'s faces so close. Niou rolled his eyes, unfazed. He was the trickster, after all, and he'd had to deal with far worse in his years at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. He stood up, grabbed Kirihara's hand and pulled him to the door to the hallway. His teacher and classmates gaped at him. "Niou, I will call your--"

"Yare, yare!" He turned and, with a grin, said, "Don't worry, sensei, this'll only take a moment," and proceeded to shove Akaya through the door.

--

"Alright, Kirihara," he sighed. "You're getting me in trouble here. What do you want?" He ran a hand through his own touseled silver hair, eyeing his kouhai dangerously. Kirihara slinked back until he hit the wall opposite the classroom door, smiling sheepishly.

"Niou-senpai, I--" he stopped, looking down at the floor. He did want something, that was true, but he didn't know what to say. He skipped out on English class for this, or rather, his teacher kicked him out for ranting on and on about being unable to shut up, thanks to Niou-senpai. And now he has detention. He'd miss out on practice and fukubuchou would kill him. He needed to get this over with now. "I want--"

The trickster shook his head, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face, cutting his kouhai off just as he looked back up at him. Raising his hand slightly, Niou grasped Kirihara's chin in his thumb and forefinger, forcing the smaller boy to keep their eyes locked. "I know, bratling. I know." And he did, but he wasn't going to unless he had a reason.

Kirihara understood quickly and spoke everything that was on his mind the whole day, sans Niou. But that didn't mean that Niou exactly listened. He was just waiting for the opportune moment.

"-- and then sensei told me to shut up!" he said with a whine, flailing his arms. Niou had to hand it to the boy, the way he talked once he got going, he could rival even Ibu Shinji of Fudomine. Except, well, Kirihara knew that he was talking; Ibu didn't. "-- but that wasn't before Marui-senpai shoved and pinned me to his locker when--"

_...Marui did WHAT?_

"-- then fukubuchou told me not to get detention because I really needed to be -- oh. Damnit, Niou-senpai, what am I going to--"

"That's enough, Akaya," his smooth, tricky voice -- the one that Kirihara almost fell for every time he heard it -- spoke as those just-as-tricky hands shoving at his shoulders pushed him into the wall behind him. Allowing a small smile to cross his features, he leaned down slightly and almost missed the ebony-haired boy's own smile before he captured those luscious, pouting lips in his own. The green-apple orbs disappeared as Kirihara closed his eyes.

Not caring that they were in the hallway of their _school_, missing _class_, both the trickster's and the devil's hands roamed along the fabric of their uniforms. Niou's eyes opened as he felt his kouhai's lips move against his own as if he was mouthing something, something he couldn't quite understand -- he wasn't even sure if Akaya himself understood; it seemed so ... unsure.

He pulled away, giving the smaller boy a questioning look as if to ask what he said. But instead of answering his senpai, he gave his little devil grin that said, 'I know something you don't know!' and shoved the taller boy away. Licking his lips, he turned on heel in the direction of the class he was kicked out of: English.

_Why do I feel used?_

He waited until he could no longer see Kirihara's back, then turned towards his own classroom, but stopped just before he reached the doorknob and touched his fingers to his lips. His eyes widened. English. The little bratling did it on purpose! He was lucky he had detention, the trickster thought as he entered the classroom, everyone staring at him as if they _knew_. Maybe they did, he didn't really care. Kirihara got himself kicked out of English for the day, just to tell his senpai _that_. From the looks of it, he left just as soon as he learned it. Brat.

It figured that that was the only thing little Akaya would care to learn in English. He was getting just as tricky as Niou himself. He'd have to get back at his favorite kouhai for that.

_"Shut me up."_

* * *

**reviews, please? I know it's been a while, but I lost my muse for writing. I think it's back nao, though. I'm sure this isn't up to par and probably wasn't as good as "shut up", but it'll do, right?**

**AND, for the sake of this story, ignore the fact that niou's possibly colorblind in the manga and anime. please. thank you!**

**btw, there's a poll on my page. if you're interested, please voteee! D':**


End file.
